Underwater
by flannel.is.lucky
Summary: Rob and Zee are flirting, they end up chasing each other... and end up in the pool room, what happens? Some Robin trolling and sweet gestures :)


**I want this to happen to me, nuff said. If the cave doesn't have a pool then… whoops**

 **Disclaimer: I love it, but I don't own it.**

 **Btw Rob and Zee are 16 in this story.**

 **Zatanna's POV**

God, why do all my muscles hurt? I sighed in pain and continued walking away from the training room towards the kitchen to get some ice for the bruise I could feel forming on my arm. I sat on a stool as I saw the rest of the team walk in, all of them holding or favouring a spot on their bodies they had hurt during the brutal training session. I glanced at The Boy Wonder who walked into the kitchen with nothing but ruffled hair and sweat on his forehead. Damn him and his super ninja training. I thought crossly. He smirked at me as he grabbed a water and sat in the empty stool next to me. I huffed and turned to face him, giving him a pretty pathetic scowl. He laughed and bumped my side with his.

"That was a pretty disastrous training session, huh?" He asked quietly as he took a swig of water. I rolled my eyes and delicately placed the freezing ice on my throbbing arm. I hissed and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Apparently not for you." I said through my teeth. He laughed wholeheartedly and grabbed the ice from my hand, whilst wrapping a cloth around it.

"There, that'll make it sting less." He said with a smile. I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks." I said quietly as I placed the ice back on. The rest of the team hadn't even noticed our conversation because of the loud TV blaring behind us as Wally watched the newest episode of The Walking Dead. Robin chuckled and grabbed my hand taking me away from the main room of the cave.

"Where are we going?" I said, slightly annoyed at the Bird. I just wanted to crash and not get up, but no, he had to drag me away from all the comfy places and lead me back to the center of the cave. He cackled and stopped, only to turn and face me, with a grin plastered on his face. It scared me.

"We're just gonna go for a walk around the cave, Zee." He said as he got a little closer. Oh so that's how he wants to play it! I laughed breathlessly and ran away from his proximity.

"Then lets go shall we?" I said mischievously. He laughed and bolted after me as I sprinted around the corner of a dark hallway. I then realized that every light in the cave had been turned off, and the only light that I could see was the one coming from the kitchen. Robin. I think with a smile. Then I hear his cackle from above me. I squealed and ran away, feeling my way along the jagged wall, so I didn't trip and fall.

Dammit Robin! In the pitch black I felt an opening in the wall, most likely a doorway, and saw a barely noticeable light inside the room from the only gap/window in the wall that was glinting and flowing along the water of the pool. I gasped when I heard footsteps behind me.

With my madly beating heart I swung around the corner and bolted into the pool room so I could hide inside the doorway. I placed my hand over my mouth, trying to quiet my gasps and held my breath as the footsteps passed the room, and slowly started to fade as they got further. I didn't move till I was sure he was gone, then I released my breath and smiled in triumph. I turned around and stared at the beautiful sight before my eyes. It was remarkable.

The faint light that reached the water made the blue tendrils flit and dance across the walls making the room glow with light and dark blues. The pool itself was dark, but the lights within it added to the light show in front of me. I walked around it and sat on the bleachers, just staring at the blue beauty. My heart was still pounding and my breaths were ragged, but it was so nice and quiet that I really didn't care. I sighed and placed my head in my hand, just enjoying the silence. I was so tired from training, and the sprint from Robin, so I let my eyes close. Just for a second.

"Boo." A voice whispered in my ear. I screamed and fell backwards off the bench. Robin cackled and immediately grabbed my hand to pull me back up.

"Robin! What the heck!" I growled as I punched his arm. He smiled and grabbed my hand and traced his fingers across my back.

"I'm sorry." He murmured as he got dangerously close to my face. I stopped breathing in anticipation. Why does he do this to me? I wanted him to kiss me…

but then I realized how close we were to the edge of the pool. And how he deserved some teasing in return. I smirked up at him, a deadly idea forming in my head.

SPLASH!

I laughed as I saw Robin fall into the pool after I pushed him, and my arms automatically covered my face when the water splattered all over me. That's what you get Boy Wonder!

I watched as he sank to the bottom, and didn't move…for a while. I gulped nervously and slowly leant down to the edge of the water, waiting for him to resurface. What if he can't swim? What if I knocked him unconscious?! I barely had time to register my next thought before a pair of arms shot out from the water, grabbed my waist and pulled me into the water. I gasped as I felt the cold liquid shoot through my nerves and instantly awake all of my senses. I pushed myself to the surface and gulped in oxygen. Oh my God, this water is freezing! I shivered while my breaths came out as short pants and attempted to swim to the ledge, only to be held back by a hand that belonged to a hysterically laughing Bird.

"That's what you get." He laughed. My eyes widened and I splashed water in his face.

"I thought you drowned!" I yelled at him as he wiped the water out of his eyes. I huffed and pulled off my soaking jacket, only to throw it out of the water.

I turned back to a smirking Robin. His jet black hair was dripping, and plastered to his face, along with all of his drenched clothing sticking to his muscles. Every single one. I gulped. Woah. He swam around me, all the while he was smiling. His smile was so intoxicating, I pretty much had no choice but to give in and return it. He grabbed his cape and threw it out too, along with his mask, so I could see his amazingly dark blue eyes. God damn him.

I slowly swam over to him, while giving him a small smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder as he spun us around in the water and tightened his grip on my waist. Not only was he keeping me warm, but I really liked being this close to him.

He sighed and pulled back, his face serious for the first time that night. The look he gave me made something in my gut wrench, and my heart stutter. I breathed a little harder as his hand gently wiped the water away from my forehead and pushed my hair away from my face and neck, and then he brought his mouth down to the skin there and lightly kissed it. I shivered, not from the cold, but just from his touch. I hummed and flashed him another small smile.

We twirled in the water, enjoying the silence and each other, and the light touches we could feel through the cold of the water. He froze suddenly as he traced the outline of my lip and brought himself back up to eye level from our embrace. A dangerous glint in his eye was the only warning I had before he suddenly released me and dove under the water, his figure instantly disappearing beneath the dark depths.

"Uh oh." I murmured. I swam backwards towards where the two sides of the pool met. I frantically looked from side to side, trying to find him, all the while my heart rate speeding up and pounding against my chest. I sucked in a breath before I plunged under the cool water and searched, afraid at what I would find. I swam forward slowly and cautiously making sure I looked around at all times. How can he hold his breath that long? I thought as my lungs started to hurt. I swam back up to take a quick breath of air, before going back down.

The water felt nice flowing and surrounding my body as it swelled in my clothes and caressed my bruises. I swam further down so that I was skimming across the bottom, the pressure slightly hurt, but not enough that I had to go back up. I continued to search the darkness for the boy I wanted. Nothing. Then I heard a muffled laugh somewhere. His laugh.

I spun around and saw a faint black shadow swimming towards me, fast. I squealed under the water, releasing some of my breath, before I turned tail and swam back to the corner, getting deeper along the way. Then I felt a hand slide its way up my leg and wrap around my waist. I laughed, releasing more breath. I was starting to go light-headed until the Boy Wonder brought his rebreather up to my mouth. So that's how he was under for so long, figures, he is a Bat for a reason. I drank in the oxygen hungrily and stared at the smiling boy in front of me. I love that smile.

At that moment I couldn't take it anymore, we had been teasing ourselves all night. I reached forward, my movements slow, and grabbed the front of his uniform, pulling his lips to mine.

"Mmmph!" Was the only thing that I heard before he responded by pulling my midsection to his and entangling his fingers in my hair. I released a sound similar to his and wrapped an arm around his neck and the other gripped his insanely thick hair. We needed oxygen, but neither wanted to pull away. So Robin pushed us up from the bottom with both legs and we both surfaced, gasping. Oxygen gathered in my lungs before I dove back in to kiss him properly. I heard a splash as his hand shot out from the water to cup my cheek and the other slowly caressed my back underneath the blue depths. It was amazing the way our lips fit together perfectly like a puzzle that had never been completed until this moment. This was how it felt every time, and I never wanted it to stop.

His lips were rough and urgent on mine, but they held a sense of pain, longing even. Our battle between gasps was slow, passionate and full of vehemence and our slow movements underneath the water's surface only made us savour it longer. We pulled away panting and struggling to stay above the surface, as we tried to get closer and continue the dance. I let out a shaky breath as his teeth nipped at the tendon above my collar bone, and trailed up to my pulse. His breath fanned out across it before he kissed it, making me involuntarily shiver. I could feel his smirk on my skin as he did it again, and again. I gasped when he kissed me on the lips again, his mouth creating the most amazing sensation.

He laughed breathlessly and pulled back, so he could stare at me with those blue orbs that I loved so much. They held wisdom beyond comprehension, and sadness that triumphed over any I had experienced. I loved how much I didn't know about him, and I loved what I did know even more. I raised my hand to his face and pushed his hair back so it was spiked up in all directions and traced his jaw line as I gently kissed his lips. His features were expressionless as I memorized his appearance and the hidden hurt he held within it. His arms held me close as a soft sigh escaped his lips and he swam closer to the middle of the pool, the water splashing around us creating a blissful sensation.

I lent into his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat and even breathing as he brought his mouth down to kiss my temple. Such a sweet gesture, that was simply so endearing and wonderful that it made my heart swell with pride. I was the reason he was acting like this, but the thought also brought a burning sensation to my cheeks. Out of all the girls he could have chosen from, I was the one who managed to catch his eye. His lips continued from my temple to my cheek and then to the underside of my jaw. I loved everything about him. The butterflies that arose in my stomach were a confirmation as to that theory. I loved him.

"I love you." I murmured breathlessly. I froze in horror. Did I say that out loud?! He pulled back and stared at me, no not just at me, through me. Then he flashed me a brilliant smile. His smile melted what little worries I had left, and I soon returned the beaming gesture.

"I love you too, Zee." He said with his heart and soul shinning through every word. I hugged him and clutched him tight when all the emotions in my heart tightened in happiness.

Then the lights turned on.

"AW GUYS! IN THE _POOL_! _SERIOUSLY_!?" Wally yelled as he shielded his eyes. I squeaked and hid behind Robin… sort of. His chest jumped with laughter as he swam us both to the edge where our few articles of clothing were. He lifted me over the edge first and followed, the excess water from our clothes dripping to the ground.

"Don't get any ideas Wally, we didn't do anything… too bad." Robin said with a smirk. I blushed and reached down to grab my jacket, taking the opportunity hide the redness.

" _Dude_!" Wally shouted before he zoomed out of the room. The Boy Wonder laughed while he fixated his mask over his eyes. I coughed, catching his attention. He stared at me for a second until his features changed from confusion to recognition.

"Oh." He murmured while scratching the back of his head. I nodded my head with a raised eyebrow as he understood.

"I was just messing with him… he knows I'm kidding, I swear!" I rolled my eyes and rung out my hair, proceeding to make my way to my room, with him following close.

"I'm sorry Zee." He said as he jumped in front of my path. I smirked in my head. Why not do a little more teasing? I walked past him and leant against the nearest wall, giving him a stare. It was silent while he shifted uneasily under my stare. I smiled and laughed, his expression was just too much.

"I guess you are." I said with a smile. The whites of his mask widened as he realized what I did.

"You little-" I cut him off with a gentle, sweeping kiss.

"Goodnight." I murmured. Then I remembered something.

"Oh, and don't forget about our date tomorrow." I said with a smile. He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"I look forward to it." He murmured in my ear.

 **I realized that some of the physics in this story didn't make sense, but oh well, it is called Fan Fiction for a reason right?**


End file.
